Starting devices for horse races, automotive races, motorcycle races, dog races and the like are well-known. However, such devices have not been generally accepted for track and field events. Nevertheless, it is presently believed that there may be a demand for an improved starting gate and timing device for track events, speed skating and the like.
It is believed that there may be a commercial market for a starting gate and timing device according to the present invention for several reasons. For example, the starting gate and timing devices as disclosed herein will essentially eliminate false starts, and at the same time ensure each participant of an even start of an event. To be more specific, the starting gate and timing devices can be programmed to provide voice commands with consistent cadence and will allow participants to preview the cadence before an event.
In addition, the starting gate and timing device disclosed herein allows a participant to concentrate on the start as opposed to watching for a puff of smoke from a starting pistol. Further the device as disclosed herein will eliminate disputes over the start of an event and provide accurate timing of one or more athletes in events where thousands of a second may be the difference between the winner and runner-up.
It is also contemplated that the starting gate and timing device in accordance with the present invention may be used to provide a handicap system where the end of a race will provide a more exciting finish for the spectators.
It is further believed that the starting gate and timing devices in accordance with the present invention can be manufactured in a portable and readily transportable form, at a reasonable cost and in a durable form.